peacefandomcom-20200223-history
Peace Elements:Community Portal
Our main page Visitors ... Welcome Newest: Now you see it? Programming: ASQ Average visitors per day of 436 from 211 (a few days ago) and rising up from 93 (a month ago) (Source Wikicities) View PeaceWiki's Charts Check out all the Stats W EL CO ME Peace Participants Better than a thousand useless words is one single word that gives peace. Better than a thousand useless verses is one single verse that gives peace. Better than a hundred useless poems is one single poem that gives peace. ~ The Dhammapada ~ Thank you for your presence/presents Todays Links News and Images :each and every child in our family ... :(the one stemming in unbroken line from adam) :is bestowed at birth with the hereditary title '"ssp&u"' :(ssp&u = someone special, precious and unique)'' :though only few remember and try to live up to it. :so, dear companions, please keep in mind that - :whether we remember it or not - all are entitled :to this title fully since the day we are born. :bear it humbly yet in pride. : 謙�?�自豪 qi�?n xùn zì háo :~ yosy ~ Great Balls of Fire Having the strong wish that all living and feeling entities in the Universe have peace of heart and mind. Above all no suffering. Connect with all reasons for happiness Tsimsian Peace Totem Pole Raising 2004 Community information Participants | Sign Guest Book | Using a wiki to communicate | Peace links | CurlChat The audience is as big a part of the production as are any of the players who strut on stage. A brand new show for 2005 ... Get relaxed confess Dear Friends, Many kalpas ago (or was it moons past) I though it would be a great idea if we could - this is Yosys recent suggestion too - broadcast and capture laughter. You know and can imagine where I am going . . . We just speak and rant Maybe it's the Peace and Love Skippy in me (like a hippy but with more bounce) I feel the Peace Elements should be dedicated to creating an Enlightenment intensive. However it is doubtful whether people are interesting in achieving enlightenment. Are you? :-) Dear Friends, We have now been a Peace City since last year (2004 CE) and have tried and learnt many things. Steve Toth and KnowMystery have concentrated on poetry. Ts has supported us with tutorials and many fine images. Angela and Terry are placing adverts to pay for our computer space (at the moment this is from their own pocket - thanks. :-) We have two new wiki sysops (whatever they are), Val and Steve. It is wonderful to find people through curiosity or bewilderment, arrive and try and fathom what is happening here. Don't ask us, we just make it up as we go along :-) Pages have a breadth of feeling and atmosphere from birds to multi-dimensional recipes. From Sufism to entry here Casting begins today any who wish to join the cast are welcome you have passed the audition let's see what we can do to usher in a new year which moves us in a more peaceful direction. lean towards peace and well-being for all ... it isn't just about *wanting* peace ... or *trying* to achieve it ... but about ... BEING peaceful. or not. that's what the play is about want Peace? BE peaceful. imagination becomes reality. what shall we imagine? WE DID THIS? * You are using a wiki - a web page you can add to from your web browser (Internet Explorer, Opera, FireFox etc) * Wiki is from the Hawaian language meaning quick and "wiki-wiki" meaning very quick * Editing pages is very easy, large pages are split into sections and the word edit appears * The page changes and an edit window is presented * In the edit window you can add words and some optional simple additions to FORMAT the words * When you have finished editing, you wiil see at the base of the window buttons to "show preview" and "save page" * When you save the page it becomes available to everyone else on the internet * More ornate or developed pages may have more code, so best to look at a simpler page Are you a Peace Participant? KnowMystery Joe Riley Steve Toth Yosy Flug Zen Oleary Jinavamsa Raymond Sigrist Lisbeth Jigme_Champa Shadow Valerie Peter Kloppert -ts- Lynnkub GemmOne Sampas Vinagpal Jan Mirehiels Angela Lobster GreenReaper Thank you for your presence/presents. 'WE REALLY DID THIS' What a place to be the Peace Elements are turning out to be for participants. The new Peace-L is the new place for the HolyGeeks to develop computer skills. We have had tantrums and mending melding across many dimensions. Are we done yet? Just beginning. *::BE BOLD - press edit and just type in text and save - someone will clean up Also we can roll back - so '''whatever you do is OK' ;-) Consider this to be a Communal Peace Sandbox ... play. See the help page at being developed by -ts- We have added a few other HTML examples to the Help page and will continue to add more as we find what works. What? You think we are experts? Think again - we learn by playing . . . Three tilde marks ~~~ (next to Enter/Return) and you can sign your name (must be logged in with a name - when you log in once, ask the page to remember - otherwise the three tilde marks will just use the DNS number - whatever that is - as the signature . . .) Dear Friends, We sometimes have to give peace a means through which to express an abstraction into a reality. As individuals we may find comfort and peace in company, in solitude, in intimicacy or even in conflict. People know they have a great deal to unravel in their search for Peace. As you seek so do we find. One word creates 10 000 realities. # A cyber merging of Sorcery, Shamanism, Atheists, Artists,Poets, Alchemists, HolyGeeks Buddhists, Dervishes, Pagans, Christians, Muslims. The irreligious and the trans-spiritual offer their experience. ~ F R E E ~ F L O W ~ New Photo Tutorial Birds Empowerments Freeflow Jester Japes Peace of Pie ---- re: "I feel the Peace Elements should be dedicated to creating an Enlightenment intensive. However it is doubtful whether people are interesting in achieving enlightenment. Are you? :-) " No, but a happiness intensive would be fun. Raymond